<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[索路]人鱼版上错花轿嫁对郎 by haimianren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186800">[索路]人鱼版上错花轿嫁对郎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haimianren/pseuds/haimianren'>haimianren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 自设au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haimianren/pseuds/haimianren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>路飞是人鱼的前提下，于异世界索隆和路飞二人的相遇。索隆x路飞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[索路]人鱼版上错花轿嫁对郎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>索隆x路飞<br/>自设au，路飞是人鱼。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、<br/>“我见过人鱼。”<br/>耄耋的老人坐在轮椅上，从干瘪的嘴唇里突然冒出这么一句话。<br/>“什么？”他面前的年轻人停下继续灌酒的动作，金色的耳坠在吵闹的酒吧里发出了碰撞的轻响。年轻人动了动腰间的三把剑，把目光放到了一直坐在旁边的老人身上。<br/>“那是，非常、非常美丽的一种生物，它有着和大海融为一体的尾鳞，月光映上去会呈现一种缤纷的色泽，它长着尖牙，那对牙齿有着叫所有凶兽都自愧不如的锋利……”老人继续嘟囔着，语调里带着被蛊惑的兴奋，他脸庞上的褶皱都轻轻的颤抖着，握着扶手的双手也不自觉的把座椅捏得吱吱作响。<br/>“嘿！”有人搭上了年轻人的肩膀，“你怎么不喝了啊？这是给你的庆功宴啊！庆贺你打败了第五十八？六十八名挑战者？随便啦，继续喝啊大剑豪！”来的人动了动手里装了八分满的酒杯，啤酒的气泡沿着杯壁流到他的手上，不过他看起来无论哪一点都不甚在意。<br/>是第七十八名，年轻人想。<br/>挎着他的人注意到了年轻人目光的尽头，也看见了像堆枯柴似的老人。<br/>“哦，他又开始了？别在意，他总这样，什么人鱼火龙，他还讲自己和精灵谈过恋爱呢！”他一边哈哈大笑，一边把那杯啤酒灌到肚子里，“那些要是真的话，哪里还轮得到他这个老头在破酒馆里说呢。”<br/>“它夺走了我的一切！！！”<br/>老人突然嚷了起来，他愤怒锤击吧台的桌面，上面的酒杯都叮当作响，“我会变成这样都是因为……”他的声音又小了下去，像哽咽了起来似的，到最后他甚至小声的啜泣了起来，但可惜，这样丰富的情绪展现被酒馆的欢声笑语吞没得一干二净，只有绿色短发的那个年轻人还在注视着老人。<br/>他把手里的酒喝光，摆了摆手把搭着自己肩膀的人赶走，那人看年轻人对自己爱答不理的样子，自讨没趣的耸了耸肩，拎着空酒杯又去管老板添了杯新的啤酒。年轻人俯下身子，拉进了自己和老人的距离，他在皱纹里寻找到了老人的双眼，于是他盯着那双灰败的眼睛说，“嘿，老头。”他用手指点了点桌面，向老板要了一杯朗姆酒，“我对那什么人鱼很感兴趣，你能再说点吗？”年轻人笑着把酒杯推到了老人面前。</p><p> </p><p>2、<br/>索隆夹着自己的三把刀，心满意足的离开了酒馆。他花费了五杯朗姆酒的价格，再加上一点必要的耐心，换取到了自己想要的信息，虽然其中八成的消息在他看来都是无病呻吟的废话，但他还是得到了最关键的那条——如何召唤一只人鱼。召唤这个词用得或许不够准确，不过按照老人所讲的，当他这么做之后，海面上就会出现他想要的人鱼。<br/>现在，他只想离开酒馆回到自己暂住的旅店，休息一番然后整理下必要的信息，养精蓄锐，好有精力去尝试老者的方法。</p><p>他原本的计划是这样。</p><p>索隆走在海边的沙地上，还没来得及换下的靴子上沾满了潮湿的沙粒，他的脚印留在地上，在下一秒又被海浪卷走。<br/>“啧，这旅店离酒馆简直远的离谱。”索隆咂了下嘴，绕着大海继续走，浪花最前端的白沫时不时地浇在他的足尖上。<br/>而与此同时，距离酒馆只有两百米距离的旅店挂上了客满的招牌，老板还在好奇今天那个出名的剑士跑到哪里去了。</p><p>今晚是月圆夜。<br/>海风在索隆的耳畔呜呜作响，拨过他绿色的头发又奔向远方，他脑子里响起了老人在第五杯朗姆酒下肚后含糊吐出的那条关键信息——在一个月圆之夜，记住，一定要圆，当月亮被海水淹没一半时，你站在月亮的影子中间，对着大海呼唤三声你要找的人鱼的姓名，它便会乘着海浪唱着歌出现在你的面前。<br/>“算了，择日不如撞日，”索隆想，“反正旅馆一时半会是回不去了，试试看吧。”他接着沿着海边行走，思考着怎样才能站在大海的中央，在他第三次路过暗礁时，终于发现了一艘破烂的小船，不知道是哪个渔夫留在这里的残骸。他拉着船头上已经破烂的绳子，把它从沙地拖到海边，海水亲吻着船头，让这艘小船轻轻的荡漾。<br/>“很好，还能用。”索隆跳上了小船，从角落里翻出了木桨，向着月亮的影子行驶过去。<br/>月光把海面照得一清二楚，他能看见一潮潮的海波，除了风声四周静的出奇，索隆把小船停在了月影的中央，望着将月亮切割的海平面，他突然感觉自己的行为好像有点傻。但他还是站了起来，等老人口里的那个时间到了后，对着海面大喊。<br/>他喊，“鹰眼！鹰眼！鹰眼！”<br/>他离家的原因就是为了这个名字，正像他今天挑翻的七十八名挑战者一样，他也是渴求变强的挑战者之一，他正是为了打败这个男人，成为世界第一的大剑豪而进行的旅行。<br/>世人皆知鹰眼米霍克，知道这个男人是世界第一的剑士，但是却很少人知道，这个男人不是人。字面意思的不是人，是某种奇珍异兽，可能是精灵，可能是人鱼，可能是海妖，可能是喷火的恶龙，也可能如他的名号一般是只老鹰，反正是一种不可思议的生物，不过这些都无所谓，只是给索隆增添寻找到他的麻烦。他不清楚那些奇妙的物种是否真的存在，他只知道鹰眼——世界第一大剑豪是真的存在的，同时还知道他不是人类，这些信息对于他已经足够构成出海的理由了。<br/>他在月色下等待，随着海波一起在小船上摇摆，海面和最开始一样安静，他想是不是自己叫错名字了，于是又喊“乔拉可尔·米霍克——”他等了十秒、三十秒、一分钟、十分钟、三十分钟……漫长的等待后他终于意识到自己的行为真的像个傻瓜。<br/>他叹了口气，准备摇着木桨回到岸边，刚捡起手边的木桨，他就敏锐的感觉到有人在碰自己的刀。他迅速的出鞘，警戒的转过头，把刀对准了异动的方向。<br/>“呜哇！”<br/>水面上浮了个人，长着一张娃娃脸，左眼下有道疤痕，一头被水浸湿的黑发正搭在脸侧。<br/>“哪里来的小鬼？你是什么人？”索隆把刀尖对准了对方的鼻头。<br/>“我？我是蒙奇·d·路飞！你能把腰上的肉干给我吗？”路飞一只手扒着船沿，一只手指着索隆腰间的袋子，看起来丝毫没有把对着自己的刀尖放在心上。<br/>“你大半夜的在水里……”索隆无视了路飞的要求，扫视着附近的水面想要找到路飞乘坐的小船或是其他什么东西，却看见了在水面下浮动的红色鱼尾。他看了看鱼尾，又看了看扒着自己船，已经主动伸手去够口袋的路飞。<br/>“……你是人鱼？”<br/>“啊、嗯。”他看见路飞点了点头，“啊、不是不是！”又看见他慌乱的摆手，眼睛也不敢看他，露出了一副标准说谎时应该有的表情，水面下的那条红色鱼尾也激烈的摇动起来。<br/>“……你骗鬼啊！”<br/>“诶呀不管这个了，你叫什么啊？能把肉干给我吗？”路飞放弃了伸手去够，两只手扒住了小木船，仰起头看着拿着刀的索隆，发梢的水珠沿着他的鼻梁滚到了海中。<br/>索隆叹了口气，把刀收了回来，伸手把装肉干的袋子解下来扔给了路飞，“我叫索隆，诺诺罗亚·索隆。”他看见路飞解开了袋子，抓了一把肉干把嘴巴塞的满满的。索隆突然感觉或许自己拿五杯朗姆酒花的还挺有价值的，真的叫出了人鱼。<br/>索隆坐在小船上看人鱼吃的津津有味，他用手撑着脸思考起老人的话，没有海浪，没有歌声，那么……<br/>“你打架最厉害的地方是牙吗？”<br/>“？当然不是了，我的拳头和手枪一样厉害！”路飞嘴巴塞满了还能腾出空来回答索隆。<br/>“那你的尾巴能变成蓝色吗？”<br/>“当然不会了！它就是红色的！啊，我不是人鱼。”<br/>“那你是被我叫出来的么？”<br/>“我是被你吵醒的，”路飞舔了舔手指，他终于把那一袋肉干都吃干净了，“我正在睡觉，突然有人大吵大叫，我被吵醒了就来看看到底是什么人了。”<br/>索隆想，那老头果然满嘴胡言！从头到尾没一句话可信的！回去就砍了他！<br/>路飞甩了甩尾巴，动作大到溅了索隆一身水，他又去扒着船边冲他露出了一个能看见牙龈的笑容，他说，“谢谢你的肉干啊！你真是个好人啊索隆！”<br/>……或许也并不全是错的，索隆看着那个笑容，还有在水下摇摆的红色尾巴，艳丽的颜色晕染了那小片海洋，背后巨大的月亮发出的光辉照在他的侧面，给他涂上了一层金边，一切的一切让这个男孩看起来熠熠生辉。<br/>人鱼的确是一种非常、非常美丽的生物，他抹了把脸上的水，除了看起来有点蠢。<br/>“……那你认识鹰眼吗？乔拉可尔·米霍克。”<br/>“那是谁？不知道呢，他怎么了吗？”人鱼抱着胳膊歪头，摆出了一副疑惑的表情。<br/>“我在找他，”索隆靠着船边坐了下来，与露出水面的人鱼距离拉的很近，他用手指了指天空，又指了指海底，“我要干掉他。话虽是这么说，但我其实也不知道他在哪。”他挠了挠后脑勺，叹了口气，“我只知道他不是人类，天空、大地、海底，他可能在任何地方，我要把他找出来干掉，成为世界第一的大剑豪。”索隆动了动身侧的三把刀，他们在月光下发出金属的色泽。<br/>“尼嘻嘻，索隆的话会成功的啦！”<br/>索隆移了下眼珠，盯着轻易讲出这话的人鱼。<br/>“哦？你怎么这么肯定？”<br/>“不知道！但就是这么感觉啦！”人鱼又在笑，笑得眼睛都看不见。<br/>“哼，当然了，我会成为世界第一大剑豪的。”索隆闭上了眼睛，把手里的刀柄握的紧了一点。<br/>路飞没再说话了，只是搭在船边对着索隆笑，看得出来他应该很喜欢这个给了他肉干又有梦想的年轻人，虽然不知道原因到底是肉干还是梦想就是了。</p><p>“那你要和我一起来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>3、<br/>索隆低下头，第一次认认真真的对上了人鱼的眼睛，他发现这条有着红尾巴的人鱼，眼睛却是黑得发光。人鱼还在笑，但是一张娃娃脸上却认真得不得了。索隆盯着路飞，路飞也盯着索隆，海上静的出奇，海浪正一点一点地蚕食着月亮，像人鱼在一步步用目光蚕食着剑士的想法，最终还是索隆率先移开了眼神。<br/>“和你一起什么？”<br/>“一起冒险！索隆讲的那些地方也是我的目的地！我还挺喜欢你的，要一起去吗？”人鱼的尾巴在水里摇摆，引发的波浪叫小船也吱呀作响，索隆无端的联想到了小时候村头的小黑狗，它期待兴奋的时候也会把尾巴甩出残影，于是他从嗓子眼里低低地笑出了声。<br/>“不了。”<br/>“诶——为什么啊索隆！”人鱼不满的拉长了声，尾巴也不再摇了，简直像只没讨到玩具的小狗。<br/>“你是人鱼，”索隆指了指路飞的尾巴，“要生活在海里，我是人，”索隆用大拇指指了指自己，“我不能在海里呼吸。这怎么一起走，难道要我坐船和你一起到处跑？我又不是一直都会在海边。”<br/>“没关系啦——一起走嘛！索隆——”<br/>“没门。”<br/>索隆没有管拉长声撒娇的人鱼，他摇起来船里的木桨，准备回到海岸边。既然人鱼里没有鹰眼这个人，那他也要动身前往下一个城市了，听说那里是个繁华、奢靡、十分适合挥洒金钱的城镇。<br/>人鱼开始绕着小船打转，嘴巴里还不依不饶地一声声叫着索隆的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“我还会在这里待三个月！你可以随时来找我！喊我的名字就可以啦！”<br/>当剑士踩上海边的沙滩上时，路飞浮在海面上对着索隆大喊道。<br/>剑士顿了一下，没有回头的继续离开了。<br/>“还有——”<br/>索隆想，说什么也不会和你一起走的。<br/>“记得带肉干——”<br/>剑士的身形难得趔趄了一下，走向旅馆的脚步愈发的坚定了起来。<br/>而至于等索隆找到旅馆时，天已经蒙蒙亮了。</p><p> </p><p>昨夜的相遇就像是一场梦，索隆推开了肉铺的门，在老板谢谢惠顾的声音中恍惚。“原来人鱼真的存在，”索隆有些后知后觉，“我还被他邀请了。”<br/>索隆整理了下自己身上的行李，这已经是他和人鱼相遇后的第二天下午了，他已经找好了去下一个城市的方法了，一觉醒来后他短暂地思考了一下，决定还是把自己要出发的消息告诉那条红尾巴的人鱼一声。<br/>七扭八扭转过了第十七个拐弯之后，索隆终于又一次站在了海边的沙滩上，他背着自己的背包，挎着自己剑，手里拎了一大包的肉干。<br/>“路飞——”<br/>他对着看不见边界的大海叫道。<br/>“路——飞——”<br/>回答他的只有海潮拍击沙滩，海风、波浪、海鸟羽翼破开天空的声音，安静得仿佛昨晚的一切只是一个幻象。<br/>沾着沙子的螃蟹从他脚步爬过，索隆抱着胳膊皱着眉，他凝视着蔚蓝色的大海，从太阳高照到夜幕降临，月光又一次笼罩了这个海岸，但他再没有从那片海中找到那尾红色的人鱼。<br/>他转过身子，一言不发地开始了下一次的旅行。</p><p>人鱼不见了。</p><p> </p><p>4、<br/>那是梦吗？<br/>索隆不知道，但是他知道自己旅程的终点绝不是在这里。就算再也见不到那条有点蠢的人鱼，他也要继续向前走，有野心、有目标的三刀流剑士绝不会为此停滞不前。</p><p>他只不过是有点在意罢了，一点点。</p><p> </p><p>新的城镇人声鼎沸，到处都有商贩举着自己的商品吆喝顾客，大街上人来人往摩肩擦踵，叫卖声一声叠着一声，配合上人们交流的欢笑，交织成一曲最淳朴的快乐的歌。索隆低头躲过挂的到处都是的绸布，用剑柄推开那只举着苹果叫卖的手，侧身躲过尖叫着乱跑的小孩，踮着脚在热闹的集市中穿梭，而且他还要腾出一只手来注意护好自己的包裹免得被偷，毕竟他的荷包也快空了，实在支撑不起再有任何的财务损失。</p><p>那么收集信息最好的地方是哪里呢？</p><p>索隆在心里想着收集信息，他被人流挤得站不稳脚，于是随手扯住了一个急着赶路的身影，不礼貌的扯着人家的后颈衣服。<br/>“你们都忙着去哪啊？”<br/>那人猛的被拽着停下来步伐，面容生气的回头准备看到底是哪个不长眼的人做这种缺德事，正准备一拳打上对方鼻梁的时候，瞟见了索隆胯上的三把闪着光的刀，于是他把挥拳变成的搓手，怒容变成了笑脸。<br/>“那个，那个大帐篷，”他堆着笑指了指最显眼的建筑，“大家都去那凑热闹了，我也准备去，晚了就没有好位置了。”<br/>索隆松开了手，在对方的鞠躬中看向了那个庞然大物——那是顶立在城市中心的帐篷，复杂又华美的花纹印在它的顶棚，三层楼的高度叫它在小商铺中鹤立鸡群，它几乎占据了这片商业街三分之一的面积。但并没有牌子立在附近，单从表面上是看不出那帐篷的作用，神秘、巨大、人们蜂拥而至。<br/>索隆挑了挑眉，就是那里了。</p><p>索隆顺着人群的方向，被人群包裹着到达了帐篷的位置，顺利的进入了帐篷中。<br/>——本应该是这样的。<br/>谁知道他是怎么跑到这个黑咕隆咚的地方的！<br/>索隆皱着眉继续向里走，按理来说他的确是进了帐篷，但怎么一个转弯人就都不见了，只剩下他一个人了。这里又是什么地方，他用剑柄挑起了离自己最近的盖布——那下面是个人。盖布下是个铁笼，笼子里有人，那人的脖子上挂着大到夸张的项圈，正缩在笼子一角抱着腿瑟瑟发抖，从盖布一角中渗进来的光使他瑟缩的更厉害了。<br/>索隆咂了下嘴，把剑收了回来。<br/>这么大的帐篷还没牌子，是奴隶拍卖会吗？<br/>索隆自认为自己不是个恶霸，他喜欢不起来这种把人当奴隶的行为；但也不是什么英雄，所以他并没有打算毁了笼子放这些可怜的奴隶自由，他只是收回了剑，沉默了一下，转过身，准备从渗着光的出口离开，而就在这时。<br/>“索隆——”<br/>从他身后的黑暗中传来了和那天邀请自己时一样的声音。<br/>“索——隆——”<br/>不会吧？<br/>“索——隆——我在这！在这！”<br/>索隆僵硬的转过身，他看见了一个圆形的水缸，里面装满了浅色的液体，那晚碰见的红色人鱼正从水面上露出头，用和那晚一样的笑容对他笑着挥手。</p><p> </p><p>“索隆！又见面啦！和我一起走吗！”脖子上套着项圈，被困在水缸中的红尾巴人鱼笑着对索隆又一次发出了邀请。<br/>“……”索隆沉默的走到了鱼缸面前，盘腿坐了下来，他扫了一眼路飞脖子上的项圈，还是没忍住开了口，“和你一起什么？一起被拍卖吗？”<br/>“嗯？什么拍卖？”人鱼抱着胳膊在狭小的水缸中做出了疑惑的表情，像是后知后觉似的，人鱼的表情发生了变化。<br/>“诶！我原来被抓了吗！这里的人每天都会给我送好吃的来着！”<br/>“……你这不就是被饲养了吗白痴！！！”剑士冲着红尾巴人鱼吼了出来。<br/>“啊是这样吗原来。”路飞在水中做出了以拳击掌的手势，一副刚刚才明白现状的样子。<br/>“诶！那不是糟糕了吗！我要被卖了吗！”路飞慌乱的对着索隆叫。<br/>“谁管你啊白痴！”索隆从地面站了起来，叹了口气，拍了拍身上的土，“你就自求多福吧，我不会和你一起走的，先走了。”<br/>“索隆——你要丢下我吗！”路飞扒在水缸的边缘，眼泪汪汪的盯着向出口走去的男人，和那天扒在船边的姿势一模一样。<br/>“我和你本来也就没什么关系吧。”索隆挥了挥手，只给路飞留下了一个背影。<br/>“有肉干之交！”<br/>索隆的手顿了一下，他开始搞不懂这么蠢的人鱼是怎么一个人活到现在的了。<br/>他把喊着自己名字的声音抛之脑后，拄着腰间的剑向标着竞拍顾客的位置走去。<br/>他不是恶霸，也不是英雄，不过这种竞拍的地方来都来了，自然也要去看看能不能打探到鹰眼的消息，说不定运气好还能拍到些东西。</p><p>绝对不是为了拍下某个人鱼而去的。</p><p> </p><p>5、<br/>索隆坐在人群中间，手里拎了个叫号的牌子，他打了个哈欠。拍卖会的主持人其实把气氛吵得很热，但可惜拍卖的物品并没有一样引起索隆的兴趣，他看见有人拍卖上好的机械假肢，叫人一秒坠入爱河的爱情灵药，还有穿上就永远不会迷路的靴子，他吧唧了下嘴巴，抹掉了眼角因为打哈欠而流出的泪水，很明显，这里没有一样是他需要的东西。</p><p>他坐在人群中间，看着自己前面穿着绅士装的肥胖男人几次举起手牌，一声声叫出令他都咂舌的价格，激动的成功拍下了身姿妙曼的舞女，然后心满意足的坐下，从兜里抽出一张小方巾开始擦自己额头的汗水，他记得就是他刚刚才拍下了爱情灵药。他掀起眼皮去看自己四周的人，发现好像每个人都激动的恨不得站起来大叫，只有翘着二郎腿快睡着的自己像是个异类，没有办法，无论是是鹰眼的消息，亦或者那条蠢到家的红色人鱼，都没有出现在拍卖会上，而剩下这些拍品实在是引不起他的兴致。<br/>“那么——”主持人摘下帽子鞠了个躬，“下面就是我们拍卖会的压轴商品了！请各位看仔细了！传闻它们的眼泪会化为珍珠，它们的血肉会叫人长生不老，它们的歌喉会使人神魂颠倒——那就是传说中梦幻的生物！”主持人拉开了帷幕，舞台中央有一颗晶莹剔透的玻璃球，里面困着一只有着鱼尾人身的生物。<br/>“无论是卖回家观赏，亦或者作为药材，或者作为生财手段，都会是各位的最佳选择！奇幻！传奇！不可思议的传说！此时此刻就摆在各位的面前了！下面我们正式开始拍卖！商品就是——这条只存在于传说中的人鱼！”几条光柱瞬间聚焦到了那颗玻璃球上，灯光照亮了舞台中央，把那条红尾巴的人鱼照得一清二楚，就算离舞台这么远的索隆，也能看清路飞赤红色的鳞片在灯光下的反光。<br/>“本次拍卖无底价，请各位自由竞拍！”<br/>主持人抱着话筒，将整个拍卖会的气氛炒到最高点。会场沸腾了起来，叫价声不绝于耳，价格在几秒钟内就飚到了一个恐怖的数字，白色的叫号牌此起彼伏，像一场欲望的海浪，这条人鱼正在浪尖引领方向。而处于一切都中心，正在被拍卖的这条人鱼，则是在叫喊声中无聊似的在水缸中打转。</p><p>“四亿！”</p><p>会场安静了下来，因为这个数字实在的太过夸张了，之前交易的商品最高的价格也不过才七千三百万，有人咂舌，有人唏嘘，没有人接着举起牌子喊价。</p><p>“五亿。”<br/>这是索隆第一次举起牌子。他的声音回荡在鸦雀无声的会场中。</p><p>喊出四亿的人又接着叫，“六亿！！！”索隆能从对方的语气里听出恨得牙痒痒的声音。于是他笑了，又举起了牌子。<br/>“十五亿。”<br/>这下是真的没有人讲话了。</p><p>连主持人都被这数字吓得扶了下歪掉的眼镜。反应过来后立马开始扯着脖子喊，“十五亿一次！十五亿两次！十五亿三次！成交！！！让我们恭喜五十六号先生！拍下了这件稀世珍宝！”<br/>在定音锤砸下来的声音中，索隆放下了手中的牌子，从始至终他的姿势都没变过，在或咬牙切齿，或唏嘘不已，或口沸目赤的人群中平静得格格不入。<br/>红色的人鱼在玻璃球里吐了几个泡泡，懒懒的甩着尾巴追着玩，仿佛这一切吵闹都和他没什么关系，他似乎丝毫不在意决定自己命运的拍卖结果。</p><p>索隆听见自己旁边的富人窃窃私语，探究的目光从他的发梢扫到足尖，他听见他们讲，为什么穿的这么破烂的人会有这么多钱，听他们怀疑他是否是哪个国家私自出行的王子。<br/>索隆什么都没讲，他只是搭着剑站了起来，准备前往后台去接收自己拍下的路飞。<br/>议论声更大了，人们说他两手空空，看起来是个兜比脸还干净的穷光蛋；人们说他打扮寒酸，像个初出茅庐的毛头小子；人们盯着他，盯着这个用十五亿的天价拍下人鱼的疯子，目光炙热得仿佛可以把他穿透；人们想看，这个人究竟要从哪里拿出那十五亿呢？<br/>索隆只是把这一切都议论抛之脑后，他搭着自己的剑，每一步都走的游刃有余，沐浴在人们的目光中他缓慢、悠闲、自得地走到了幕后，去领取那只属于他的战利品。</p><p> </p><p>6、<br/>“先生！这是您的人鱼！请问您准备怎么支付！”负责人搓着手对绿头发的年轻人点头哈腰，他的目光扫视着索隆，心里赞叹着他的富有，又为自己这笔钱赚的轻松而自得，他讨好的看着这位年轻的富豪，恭敬的等着对方下一句话的回应。<br/>“我要先检查一下，免得人鱼是你们糊弄我的。”索隆扬了扬下巴，指了指那个球型的鱼缸，缸中人鱼的尾巴在水中轻轻的摇。<br/>“这……”负责人有些为难，索隆斜瞅了一眼他，开口说道，“十五亿还不能让我花的谨慎一点？”<br/>“可以、可以……但是只能检查一下下……”负责人还是答应了下来，并且把索隆引到了水缸面前。他打开了水缸的盖子，路飞从水面上探出来头，和那晚在小船边探出头的样子一模一样，水珠滚落，头发服帖，眼睛中闪着光。<br/>原来那天眼睛里的光不是月亮的倒影，索隆突然没头没脑地想到 。<br/>“索——”<br/>索隆伸手堵住了人鱼的嘴，把他的名字捂回了路飞的嗓子眼，并且比了根手指示意路飞安静，在得到了路飞拼命点头的回应后，索隆松开了手。<br/>索隆清了清嗓子，“我要好好检查一下，这到底是真的人鱼，还是人类假扮的。”可能他装模作样的神情实在有些滑稽，索隆在余光里看见了人鱼捂着嘴巴憋笑憋到弯了眼角弯了腰，他只是瞪了路飞一眼，又接着说，“我要靠近仔细看看。”</p><p>变故就发生在下一秒。</p><p>索隆在周围人没反应过来的时候，迅速贴近了鱼缸，把人鱼从水中湿漉漉的捞了出来扛在肩头，别说周围人没反应过来，就连人鱼都一动不动，紧接着就是剑光一闪，围着最近几名工作人员被砍倒在地。<br/>这一切仅仅发生在五秒内，而五秒后的下一秒，索隆已经迈开腿扛着人鱼向着不远处的出口狂奔了。<br/>“先生——！？”负责人目瞪口呆的尖叫了起来，“来人啊！抓小偷！绿头发那小子抢了商品就跑了！我就知道他那一副穷酸样不会有那么多钱！”</p><p>“索隆——你是来和我一起走的吗？”被扛着肩头的人鱼扒着索隆问到。<br/>“啊啊……话说你脖子上这个项圈是怎么回事？”索隆低头躲过了从后方射来的子弹。<br/>“这个？”人鱼歪了歪脑袋，“听说好像会爆炸呢。”<br/>“别伤到人鱼！！那可是十五亿！！”混乱中传来了负责人的尖叫。<br/>索隆趔趄了一下，险些被旁边人的刀给砍中。“那不是糟糕了么！！”<br/>“没事啦！”人鱼垂下的尾巴和小狗一样摇了摇，“我可以自己拿下来啦！”路飞对着索隆笑着说道，然后他又转过身，对着被甩到后面的人挥着手大喊。<br/>“饭很好吃！现在我要逃跑了！再见！”<br/>索隆看着人鱼纤细的手腕抚上了脖子上大的夸张的项圈，在警告的刺耳滴滴声中，迅速的一把把项圈捏碎，冲着追过来的人扔了过去。<br/>爆炸的巨浪推着索隆又向前冲了几步，站稳之后他又接着向前逃跑。<br/>“这人真的需要我来救吗？”索隆一边感受着自己肩上人鱼的动作，一边默默的想着。<br/>“尼嘻嘻，索隆要和我一起出发了吧！我们这下可就是共犯了。”路飞难得地露出一个狡黠的笑，他把着索隆的头，还有些沾沾自喜，“我没有提前逃跑真的太好了！嘿嘿！”<br/>在爆炸和追过的混乱中，索隆突然意识到自己好像被算计了。<br/>“呵，原来是我蠢吗？既然这样了，那也只好一起做共犯了，路飞。”索隆从嗓子眼里低低地笑了出来，扛着人鱼冲向了帐篷的出口。<br/>“尼嘻嘻。”<br/>他们经过了那个发着光的出口，于叫骂声中离开了这个是非之地，这也是他们二人传奇冒险故事的开端。</p><p> </p><p>＊无关紧要的后续<br/>“话说你是怎么被抓住的？你明明这么强？”<br/>“那天索隆走了之后我就去睡觉了，等我再醒过来就已经在水缸里了！因为他们给我的饭很好吃，所以我没跑掉！”<br/>“……你是睡着了被捞起来的啊白痴！”<br/>“我也不想啊！不要打我的头嘛！我游泳太烂了所以只能住在海边嘛……”<br/>“明明是人鱼？”<br/>“明明是人鱼！”</p><p>“那索隆你怎么会有那么多钱啊，十五亿啊！我听见你叫了！”<br/>“我没钱。”<br/>“真的么？”<br/>“真的，从一开始就打定主意抢了，毕竟，我可不是什么好人，想要的就是要抢过来。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈索隆你真的很有意思啊！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>求评论谢谢各位！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>